Rippleclaw
|pastaffie=''None'' |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=Unknown |namest=Warrior: |namesl=Rippleclaw |familyt=Mate: Kits: |familyl=Graypool Splashkit, Morningkit |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=Voleclaw Category:Mentors |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None''}} Rippleclaw is a black-and-silver tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :In the prologue, Shellheart calls out to Rippleclaw, who is holding open the gap in the reeds of the elders' den. The deputy tells him to make sure every cat in the clan headed straight for the trees. Nodding, Rippleclaw nudges an elder who refuses to go, saying they can't leave Duskwater behind. The elder tells Rippleclaw that Duskwater had gone to make dirt before the camp flooded, and she hasn't returned. Rippleclaw assures him that they would find her, his voice calling over the wind. Glancing at his leader, his eyes wide as he gazed at the destroyed camp, Rippleclaw asks Hailstar if he could see Duskwater. Hailstar tells Rippleclaw that he would go make sure the dens were all empty. When Hailstar comes back, Rippleclaw tells him, scowling, that there was still no sign of Duskwater. His clanmate, Brightsky, then volunteers to go back to camp to find Duskwater and Hailstar orders the rest of the Clan to keep moving up to the trees. :After Hailstar tells Shellheart to do something about the magpie in their territory, Shellheart wants to send a patrol right away, but Hailstar tells him to wait until Rippleclaw's patrol is back. When he comes back, Birdsong asks if he found any prey. He shakes his head, flanks heaving, and announces that ThunderClan had taken Sunningrocks. He then comments, while pacing the clearing, that ThunderClan must have thought that RiverClan lost their teeth and claws. As the debate continues, Rippleclaw comments that they must know that RiverClan can see them. When Hailstar then decides not to fight, Rippleclaw lashes his tail, demanding that they were just going to let ThunderClan take any territory they wanted. Hailstar sends a patrol to warn ThunderClan that Sunningrocks was still theirs, but that they wouldn't fight for it yet. :Rippleclaw is part of the patrol, along with Ottersplash, Shellheart and Brightsky. He is seen following Shellheart, charging for the entrance tunnel with the rest of the patrol. A gray tom mocks RiverClan, saying that they can't fight today. Rippleclaw darts forward, hissing that if they ever meet in a battle, he will be the one to shred him first. Shellheart calls Rippleclaw back, and the group goes back to RiverClan. :Soon after, he is briefly mentioned in Stormkit's thoughts when Stormkit was wanting to go help Brambleberry collect herbs. When she tells him that he should ask Hailstar, Stormkit remembers that he had asked Hailstar twice to shadow Rippleclaw's patrol, both rejected. :While Stormkit is in the medicine den, he tries to get Rainflower to talk to him. Instead, Rainflower says that she had promised to be on Rippleclaw's patrol. After Stormkit is finally released from the medicine cat den, Rippleclaw is mentioned to be staring at him from under the ancient willow. Crookedkit meets his gaze and Rippleclaw looks away from him. :After Crookedkit decides to go back to RiverClan, Rippleclaw is part of the patrol that greets him. Crookedkit apologizes for running away, and Rippleclaw stiffens, saying Cedarpelt was right about Crookedkit running away. Crookedkit nods, and Rippleclaw curls his lips, asking him if he couldn't make it as a loner. Crookedkit flinches and replies that he never stopped being a RiverClan cat. Rippleclaw tells him that he doesn't smell like a RiverClan cat, getting a hiss from Echomist, who defends Crookedkit, telling Rippleclaw that he should be pleased that Crookedkit was back. Rippleclaw is about to reply but is cut off by the pounding of paws. :The patrol goes back to camp, and when Hailstar tells Crookedkit that it was good to have him back, Rippleclaw asks Hailstar if he was going to take him back so easily. Tanglewhisker answers Rippleclaw, stating that Hailstar would take him back as Crookedkit was one of their Clanmates. :After Hailstar accepts Crookedkit back, Rippleclaw signals Echomist and Mudfur back to check the borders. Rainflower asks him if she could join, and he agrees, saying the borders should be checked by now. He flashes Crookedkit an accusing look, hinting that he thought it was Crookedkit's fault. Before the patrol goes out, Rippleclaw tells Volepaw, Petalpaw and Beetlepaw to come with them, as Mudfur wanted to assess their hunting. :Rippleclaw is clearing a space in the RiverClan camp alongside Brightsky for the two cats to place mice they had caught. Because Rippleclaw is nearby, Crookedkit ignores the temptation of playing in the snow with Willowkit and Graykit. When a heron tries to attack Willowkit and Graykit, Rippleclaw prepares to attack it, but relaxes as Ottersplash and Beetlepaw attack it. When Beetlepaw asks why they don't eat heron, Rippleclaw tells him that if he had ever eaten a heron, he would know why. Then, he turns to Crookedkit and praises him for his fast thinking. He explains to Hailstar what had happened and that Crookedkit saved the kits. :Later, when Reedfeather comes to their camp, Rippleclaw is seen hissing. When Fallowtail lets out a desperate cry, Rippleclaw snarls at her, asking her if she had forgotten the meaning of loyalty. After Reedfeather leaves with Willowkit and Graykit, Fallowtail staggers to the nursery. Rippleclaw snorts and asks why she wanted to go there since she no longer had her kits to take care of, but Ottersplash hisses at him to shut up. :Rippleclaw is among the senior warriors that Hailstar consults in to discuss the reclaiming of Sunningrocks. When Hailstar calls the clan together to announce his decision, it is noted that Rippleclaw was watching a blackbird. The clan appears to be shocked, but Rippleclaws says that ThunderClan was too weak to fight. He was called to join the battle patrol that would occupy Sunningrocks. During the battle, Rippleclaw retreats as ThunderClan's second battle patrol comes. He later asks Shellheart why he ordered them to retreat, but Shellheart responds that they had no option. When the second patrol that defeated RiverClan is brought up in the conversation, Rippleclaw furiously says that Hailstar should have made a plan like that. Shellheart snaps at Rippleclaw, saying that Hailstar wasn't a mind reader. :Crookedpaw discovers Rippleclaw's scent near the sedge wall, he follows it. When Rippleclaw, Ottersplash, Owlfur, Timberfur, and Hailstar go rescue Willowkit and Graykit, he holds one of them and swims across the river. After dropping them safely on RiverClan territory, Rippleclaw helps Willowkit get dry. :After Crookedpaw thinks of a plan to chase a dog away, Rippleclaw is part of the patrol to help chase it off. The next day, Hailstar decides to reclaim Sunningrocks. Rippleclaw asks what would happen if they lost again. Hailstar announces that there would be no battle this time, as they would just reset the boundaries on the next claw moon. He adds that if there were a battle, they would keep fighting it until they won. :When Crookedjaw announces that Willowbreeze had been stolen, Rippleclaw leans forward, asking when. It is noted that Rippleclaw's pelt was smeared with blood. He is clearly disappointed when he mentions that ThunderClan drove RiverClan deeper into the pines so they couldn't fight very well. :Following Mudfur's battle against Adderfang that won Sunningrocks for RiverClan, Rippleclaw hisses at Mudfur. When the brown warrior says he wanted to become a medicine cat, Timberfur beckons Rippleclaw and Owlfur to sit nex to him. Rippleclaw then asks out loud if every warrior was deserting the clan, when Shellheart announces his retirement. :When Graypaw worries about Brightsky, who had moved to the nursery, Rippleclaw asks her if Piketooth, Graypaw's new mentor, could take her training. But, upon seeing Piketooth busy, Rippleclaw asks her if she would like him to teach her some moves while Piketooth was busy. Graypaw agrees, and Rippleclaw takes her to a shaded spot at the edge of the clearing. :Later, when Hailstar decides to remark the boundaries, Rippleclaw asks him who he would take. Rippleclaw gets chosen. The next day, after Brightsky dies, Rippleclaw crosses the clearing to join Timberfur and Mudfur. When Hailstar calls a Clan meeting, he and Timberfur do not move away from Mudfur. :Graypool is later shown to be expecting his kits. The two kits are named Morningkit and Splashkit, but unfortunately both are sickly and die at very young ages. Bluestar's Prophecy :When RiverClan invades ThunderClan territory, Rippleclaw faces off against Bluefur. Bluefur flings herself onto his back. He shakes her off, gains the upper hand, and is about defeat her. However, Bluefur's sister, Snowfur, leaps in and helps Bluefur drive him away. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :In "Hailstar Speaks: The Lost Kits", he is one of the cats that Hailstar chooses to go take back Fallowtail's kits from WindClan. When Hailstar explains his plan, Rippleclaw points out that WindClan had increased their patrols, to which Hailstar replies that they hadn't patrolled along the cliff. :When they are outside the WindClan camp, Rippleclaw, along with Timberfur, keeps the guards quiet. As, the other members of his patrol are preparing to leave with Graykit and Willowkit, Heatherstar teels Hailstar that he cannot steal WindClan's kits, Heatherstar then asks what were three cats going to do against the whole of WindClan, and Timberfur and Rippleclaw call that they have the advantage, with their claws unsheathed and pressed to the guards' throats. :Rippleclaw escapes with Hailstar, Timberfur, and the rest of his patrol back onto RiverClan territory. They push into the river and Rippleclaw, with the help of Timberfur carry the kits across, and deposit them safely onto the other side of the river. Family Members '''Mate:' :Graypool: Kits: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters